Hope On The Rocks/Issue 82
This is Issue 82 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Cut Off". This issue is Kevin-centric. 704, Cut Off We are walking through the deserted Rogersville. I’m one of the last of us to leave the main hall, only Garrett White, a former politician who I recognize, is behind me. We quickly get off the main street, now headed for the place where we parked the RV. We’ve been living in an RV and two cars for a couple months now. We’ve been doing fine, and I really enjoy being in this group. “Seems like everyone’s mad at you.” I say, slowing down so I can chat with Garrett as we walk. Garrett nods. “It’s my own fault... I guess.” “What’d you do?” “Kicked Chad out of Rogersville and took charge... I stated that a fence wouldn’t keep us safe... and now...” Garrett looks down. “We’ve lost so many people... And it’s all my fault.” “Well...” I say, not really knowing what to say. Sounds like this guy is dangerous, and we probably shouldn’t have brought him along. We walk in silence for a short while. I think about when we get to Scotland. Who knows, maybe there’s still civilization there? Maybe the virus didn’t get over the sea. We walk inside an old bakery when I see a problem; we’re seven people in here, and we all have to get out of the bakery alive. That could be a problem since zombies are less than ten meters away from the backdoor we’re supposed to be leaving from. “What’d we do, papi?” Timmy asks, looking at the black man, Adam. I like Timmy. He seems like a nice guy. Not so sure about Adam, though. The other people who is in here with us is Dani, Miles and the bartender Tom. “Listen.” I say, taking a peek out of the door. I see Texas killing the zombies that are approaching. There’s two many for him, though. “Run for it. One at the time.” Timmy nods, leaning outside the door as I move away. He makes a quick prayer, and runs. He gets to Texas, running past him towards the RV. “Miles.” I say, patting him on the shoulder. Miles sighs. He nods and run, almost getting grabbed by a zombie. There is not time enough for all of us to get there. I know it, and I lean out the door, yelling to Texas: “Wait for us at the RV!” I then close the door. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Tom barks, walking towards me. “You can’t keep us in here.” “We can’t go that way, Tom.” Adam says. “Still. Could’ve asked us.” Tom walks away form me again. “Fuck!” “Relax.” I say, opening the front door. Only a few zombies are walking around in that street. “Just follow me.” “Who the fuck do you think you are?” Tom says. “You’re not in charge!” “Shut up.” I say, leaving the bakery. I don’t look back to see if the others are with me, I just run. I get a good way, but are cut off by a small herd. Probably around fifty zombies or so. I stop, looking around. The nearest building looks like a pharmacy. Not sure, though. Running into it, I hear a loud scream. It’s clearly someone screaming in pain. I look back, seeing Adam, Dani and Garret running into the pharmacy with me. Tom is now laying on the ground, a dozen of zombies chewing him. “Help me!” Tom screams in pain. “Fuck! Help!” “Oh, god.” Dani says, covering her face in her hands. I sigh, not liking the idea of losing a man. Tom was a jerk, but he was a human being and he deserved a chance. Well. Too bad. The bullet goes through Tom’s head, leaving the zombies chewing on a corpse. Deaths *Tom Malibue Credits *Miles Vance *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Adam Jones *Dani Kestor *Tom Malibue Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues